Listening to the heart
by Blackcat8539
Summary: Draco's a prick, Grangers a know it all, is this the whole story? is there something else going on? and whats up with Blaise Ginny and Luna? Dramione, Disclaimer, dont own Harry Potter! OOC sometimes RR please. Only for adult readers, M undicided on MA bewhere warnings at the start of each chapter. Re-named was the way of healing.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was lecturing me again. We had just come back from the Christmas holidays, I had gone home which had been a very stupid mistake, I even had the scars to prove it.

"Are you even listening to me?" her voice breaking through my riviere.

"Hm?" I made it a question by raising an eyebrow.

"Ugg, I don't know how you were chosen to become head boy. You're such a git, don't you care about anyone but yourself?"

"Ha-ha, not anymore." I said with a humourless laugh. Of course I didn't care about anyone, I lost the one person I cared about in the war, my mother. There was no one else I cared about, sure I mean I shagged a few girls now and then, but that did not mean I cared about any one. Caring hurt too much.

She huffed and stormed off up to her room. Really being head boy wasn't so bad, good accommodations, special privileges and lots of privacy. As for the reason of me being selected, I had a suspicion they were trying to make Slytherins and Gryffindors get alone more by trying and failing to get Hermione and I to be friends.

Not that I didn't like Granger, she was smart, albeit annoying sometimes, she was very beautiful and she didn't actually hate me like most people did. It was just that there seemed to be something simmering under the edge, keeping us apart, and I just couldn't figure out what it was.

I heard her door slam, prodding me enough to get up off the couch and pull out my homework. We were about the only 7th years who decided to come back for an 8th one. I didn't really have too, but I did want to complete my education despite what people thought. I had the choice of either doing 300 hours of community service (for my part in the war) or returning to Hogwarts for the offered final year. It was a no brainer really. A couple of us had returned but not a lot, Hermione and I of course, Luna, Blaise and a Hufflepuff.

Potter and Weasel had started jobs at the ministry, whilst Hermione could have easily gotten a job too, she like him had chosen to come back. They had some classes but not a lot, well I guess that depends on whether you chose extra classes like I know a certain Gryffindor did.

Night had fallen, and I was just finishing up my potions homework when Hermione came back down from her room. I looked up at her still figure as I finished off the last sentence, she was watching me as I packed up my things.

"May I help you with something?" I asked in a neutral tone. I didn't want to be snarky yet I couldn't find it in myself to be nice.

"Well, I..." she stuttered apparently not prepared for direct confrontation "I was just wondering if you would like to come down to dinner with me? It's a long walk by one's self and,"

"Sure," I cut her off before she could start blubbering on about why walking was so boring, "I was about to head down myself actually." I said getting up. Giving me a small smile she led the way out and down to the feast.

We didn't have to sit together, but there was a table just for the head boy and girl and not really having any other friends, or people we wanted to talk to, we sat together off to the side of the hall. It was quiet a nice spot actually, next to the fire in winter, and next to a window in summer.

Kind banter flew between us as we ate, about classes and studies. Normally it seemed a bit frosty between us but something felt different. Like she had made up her mind about something, it was too confusing for me to figure out though. I could almost swear she kept giving me looks across the table, but I must have just been imagining it. What could Hermione possible see in me?


	2. Chapter 2

Quiditch

Flying low I managed to catch a glimpse of the snitch at the far end of the pitch, because Potter wasn't here there was no real competition, I was head of the team but also the seeker, just like last year. I had asked the team if they needed a seeker and they jumped at the chance to have me back on their team, also making me captain. Nice to know I was wanted.

The gold snitch glinted at me teasingly, no one had yet managed to notice my sudden change in course and naturally the Hufflepuff seeker wasn't even paying attention.

Suddenly that annoyingly fast golden snitch shot straight up just as I was about to catch it, yanking my broom suddenly upwards definitely got the crowd's attention at least. I could just hear the commentator's voice over the sound of the wind rushing past my ears.

"It looks like Malfoy has seen the snitch! Can Hufflepuff even try to catch up? With the score 60-10 they're only hope of winning is catching that snitch!"

Honing in on the snitch I tuned out the crowds and the commentator, my sole focus was on the golden dot that was getting closer with every second. The pitch was far below me now, if it wasn't a clear day I would have been lost.

I lost sight of the snitch! It had changed course suddenly and now it was plummeting back towards the earth. Gritting my teeth I threw myself into a Potter worthy dive. With the ground rushing towards me my nerves nearly overtook and made me pull up, but the sight of the slow Hufflepuff seeker racing to intercede the snitch kept me on course.

I heard cheering and booing as I got closer and closer to the snitch, if I didn't pull up soon I was going to hurtle straight into the ground, I had to get that snitch quickly!

In a moment of strange still clarity I saw Hermione sitting quietly in the stands. Seemingly uninterested yet her gaze solely on me as she nervously watched my dive. Everything seemed to stop as her eyes locked on mine, and I saw something there that I couldn't put words to. My heartbeat seemed to skip a beat as my name came taring from her lips, snapping me back to the present where I was about to come crashing into the ground!

I leaned out and grabbed the snitch before feverishly pulling up. I made it! I didn't crash into the ground! I through my arms into the air victorious, right before that stupid Hufflepuff seeker crashed into me and sent us both crashing into the ground, and everything went black.

Draco? Draco!

I heard her voice far off at first, like through glass or something, it brought me back to my senses, breaking the glass and bring Hermione's face into view.

"Granger?" I asked confused, what had happened? more importantly "did you just call me by my first name?" I looked up her with a hit of a smirk appearing.

"Oh shut up Malfoy, are you okay?" she asked looking me over.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I wasn't but if I had to go to the infirmary they would surely see the recent scars that I didn't want anyone to see. My rib felt bruised or worse broken, it was where that stupid seeker had hit me with his broom.

"But who cares, I got the snitch!" I said a bit louder as I noticed no one else had bothered to see if I was alright. Cheers erupted from the slytherin stands as the final results were announced, and groans from the Ravenclaws realising they were up against us next. I got up slowly, but everyone was too preoccupied to notice the small wince that went with the movement. I refrained from clutching my side and headed off the pitch and into the slytherin change rooms. Hermione obviously doubted my claim to health but it wasn't like she could follow me.

Collapsing on one of the benches and pulling on a jumper I waited till everyone else had left. Most giving me an agonising pat on the back on their way out.

I breathed a sigh of relief as my last team mate left. Finally free to safely check out my injuries. Bitting down on my spare shirt I slowly peeled of the jersey. The shirt underneath was not a pretty sight. It was covered in blood, the collision had broken my rib but the fall had opened up the barely healed lash strokes.

A tear slide down my face as I peeled off the wrecked material, crying out into the shirt as I lifted it over my head. I spat out the shirt, grabbed my wand and started about heeling first the skin wounds that had reopened and then the rib.


	3. Chapter 3

Healing was a bitch, I had studied healing from a very young age because of my father, to many cuts that I couldn't go to a healer for, I had to learn what I could. Ashamedly I had even studied muggle healing, because most of the time magic wasn't an option, I could only magically heal myself at Hogwarts. Thankfully I was now fairly good at both.

It was a slow process, finding the right combination of spells and potions. I used to never get it right, hence the scars, but I didn't make many mistakes these days. As the cuts began to heal, more tears slipped down my cheeks. The lashes on my chest were the worst of the cuts, they were from father's cane, sharpened at the end. How he had managed to live threw the war but not mother was a very sore spot for me.

Fixing the rib was hard, it required precision and that was extraordinarily difficult when one is in severe pain. I took some ordinary pain killers though which helped, I always kept a kit of muggle medicine on me these days, and while potions worked better they were far harder to unsuspiciously acquire.

I managed to fix the rib, joined correctly thankfully, although the bruising was something I couldn't totally fix, meaning it was going to hurt like hell for the next week or so.

Groaning as I rummaged around, I tried to find a shirt that wasn't covered in blood. I managed to get dressed into normal clothes without disturbing my healing injuries to much. Then there was the matter of the bloody clothes to deal with. Piling everything together I muttered "incendio" watching as all the evidence burnt up. No one would know that I had been injured out there, not that anyone would care.

The student body generally hated me, they all though I should have died in the war instead of their loved one. I was easy to blame and not guilt free so who could blame them really. Most liked to taunt me but some settled for just ignoring me. Hermione was a god send, she helped me when I wasn't being too much of a git, another thing I owed her for. I owed her a lot.

Carefully packing up the remainder of my gear I slowly started to make my way back to the castle, the entire way void of anyone but me. I nearly froze on my way up but that was winter for you.

Hargrid was still was the grounds keeper, I wasn't sure how he survived the war but he did. If he noticed me walking back up to the castle late he didn't say anything about it as I walked past his hut. That stupid wimping willow was still there as well, I gave it a wide berth.

As the castle loomed up in front of me, I wondered where I was actually going. The dorm? I suppose I'd have to I still had all my gear with me after all. Wincing, I opened the doors, once inside I quickly hid as I saw people milling about on the inside waiting for dinner to start. I crept along the wall hopping no one would notice me. Thankfully no one did and I was able to sneak out of the hall and onto the shifting stair cases.

"Malfoy!" I heard Grangers voice as I was half way up the first flight of stairs. I cursed and quickly, agonisingly, ran up the stairs onto the landing above, creating the stair case now with Granger on it to turn another way.

"Dam it Malfoy" she cursed as she scrambled up the case onto the landing to my right, thankfully no stair case connecting us.

I quickly headed up the next available stair case though, knowing she would find a way to get to me.

I head her curse again before she started moving up another stair case. "I just want to know what going on!" she yelled up at me. Thankfully dinner had started and no one was around to hear or see us.

Cursing as I saw her gain on me I quickly hopped on a passing stair case, swinging me to the other side of the room. Giving me time to quickly cheek my wounds, it was not good, this stress was making a few start to re-open thankfully my rib was just sore and not becoming damaged.

"Oh you insolent git!" she said heading upwards for the next stair case that would get her closer. Growling quietly against the pain I ran up the next couple of very nicely put stair cases. Giving me some distance.

"Why won't you talk to me!" she shouted from the stair case just below me. how had she gained so fast!

"Go away Granger," was all I could say without showing how much this was killing me, the constant movement was not helping.

I spelled the stair case she was on to go the other direction, nearly too late.

"You son of a..." she cursed as she ran off the just stopping stair case and up another one.

I groaned I couldn't keep going like this, just moving my wand had hurt. I needed an escape, somewhere to hide that she couldn't find me.

Author note:

So if you read this far, I really would like to know what you think. I wouldn't ask for the other chapters because you can read them without really forming an opinion, but if you continued reading then I could really use some help of what you think. Too much story? Too little? Needs more background? Plot? Help me out?

I've already gotten some flames on my others stores, constructive criticism would really be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Running alone the seventh floor I found the only place I could think of that might help me. The Room of Requirement.

I knew some of my cuts were open, I could feel a slow trickle of blood starting down my chest, another shirt ruined.

I ran in front of the door three times, hoping that Granger would be a bit too late to catch me. The door formed and as I ripped it open I heard her footsteps pound on the floor, coming closer.

Dam it! Why was she so persistent? I slipped inside dumping my bag near the door. Quickly running through the newly made maze of stuff, surprisingly the room had rebuilt it after that destructive fire.

The deeper I ran the quieter it got, soon it was just my beating heart and running footsteps. I knew granger had made it into the maze but I didn't know where she was.

"Malfoy! Why can't you just talk to me?" I heard her yell. I would say she was a little way off but you could never tell in this room.

Gritting my teeth I started climbing one of the piles, I could see a gap that I could hide in easily enough. A little moving around and I would be completely hidden from anyone looking up. Thankfully there were lots of things to help me climb, although each move was becoming increasingly painful.

What I didn't understand why she was being so persistent about this. Why was she concerned about me?

As I was climbing I heard her voice shouting at me again, this time a lot closer. I cursed, I wasn't going to make it in time. How she knew where I was, was beyond me. Climbing onto a conveniently place table ledge I pulled out my wand.

I had barely stood up when she skidded around the corner,

"stupeify!" I shouted annoyingly hearing her counter curse in time. I dodged a curse hurtling my way.

"Malfoy! Dam it you bastard! I just want to talk!" she yelled as she took cover behind a pile.

HERMIONE

That stupid git! What the hell did he think he was doing? He was going to fall if he continued to cast spells from there. I was seriously worried about him, first he took forever getting back from the Quiditch pitch, then the way he slunk back into the castle and now he was running from me! That man!

I flinched as a curse hit the pile I was hiding behind. Gritting my teeth I quickly darted out sending the lock legged curse his way.

I winced as I heard the table he was standing on creak, it could not stand his weight for long. I had to figure out some way to get to him!

Another spell blasted a nearby chair to pieces, cursing I ran from my pile back down the way I had come. Going around the long way was a risk but something had to be done, this was getting out of hand!

DRACO

I didn't know if she was still there, or if I had hit her, either way she wasn't sending back any curses, and she wasn't yelling at me.

Shifting a little I cried out as the table started sliding down the pile. Looking around I quickly spotted a metal pole to grab onto, hurriedly grabbing on and lunging from the falling table. I only just managed to hold on through the pain.

HERMIONE

I heard the crash and frantically began sprinting the rest of the way to the pile I was looking for. Bloody hell, I hoped he was alright. I climbed the pile faster than I thought possible but the thought that he was injured spurred me onwards.

When the sight first crossed my eyes I thought he had been crushed! I could see the splinted table smashed into bits on the floor. I frantically searched the wreckage looking for a messy mass of blond hair.

I heard a cry over to me left as I started down my pile, head snapping up I saw a sight I never want to see again.

Malfoy was hanging from a thin metal pole by one hand, the other was clutching at an obviously bleeding wound from his side.

Instinctively I cried out "Draco!" like last time the use of his first name caused his head to snap up, eyes showing the horrible pain he was in.

"Hang on," I cried my voice breaking as I scrambled over to him. He looking like he was about to pass out from pain.

"Just hold on," I pleaded going as fast as I could.

DRACO

I heard her voice, even threw the pain, I heard her. Letting out a moan I tightened my grip on the metal, knowing if I let go I would fall, and a fall from here with my injuries down into the junk below would certainly kill me.

Not that it was such a bad idea. I looked down at the pile below me. All things sharp, it would be quick, no one would find me down here. I would be lost like all the rest of this stuff. No one would blame Hermione, all I had to do was let go, end this tortured existence that I lead and save the world all the pain I would cause.

Taking in a deep breath I made the decision, still looking down I watched as I let go, hopping to end this life, and end my pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Death was what I expected, pain yes but death all the same instead I felt her hand close around my wrist, stopping my fall even before it could truly begin.

"Draco," she said making me finally meet that piercing gaze of hers "Dam it, don't you dare leave me." she said using all her weight to slowly pull me back up. "There aren't many of us left and whether you like it or not you came out of the war and so you deserve to live even if you're living just for those who didn't get the chance."

Despite my willingness to die I aided her where I could, a foot here a hand there but with my rib and cuts all freshly bruised and bleeding I wasn't much use, but I tried. She was right, only 6 of us had returned for our 8th year even with some other students being in the war Hermione was right, we needed each other. Not that I was willing to admit that out loud yet.

"I lived through the war," she said, pulling me up a little more, "not many understand what I went through," she said heaving with all her strength pulling me up beside her, panting from exertion she finished her sentence "your one of the few who do, don't go and die on me." she said with a few tears in her eyes.

"You know," I said as I rolled over to my back, trying to breathe properly, "I think I might hang around for a while," looking into her eyes I continued "if there was someone to stay for." I didn't know why I said it but it was the truth weather I liked it or not Hermione seemed to be there for me and I wanted to do the same for her. There was also something else, feelings but I couldn't begin to comprehend them yet.

I wasn't prepared for what she did next I suppose I expected her to laugh it off or something but she hugged me, a simple hug full of warm arms and a few wet tears.

"You dumb git" she said starting to sob "you scared me." she lightly hit my back with her fist, it would all have been fine except for the fact I had a few open wounds, now burning, across my back.

I cried out in pain despite trying to muffle it, causing Hermione to pull back quickly, nearly dislodging both of us.

"I knew you were injured!" she cried as she quickly steadied herself and me, "why did you pretend it was nothing?" she asked her voice become very quiet.

"I, look I just can't okay? I just can't." Protecting the secret had been necessary my whole life, I couldn't find the words to describe what I had been through. Slowly, and painfully I climbed to my feet, this was not going to happen, I wasn't ready to admit what had been going on my whole life just yet.

"Look, Hermione I just, not now." It must have been the use of her first name, because she didn't follow me as I made a slow and careful decent down the pile. Nearly tripping half a dozen times but I made it, and all the while Hermione watched from up on top of the pile.

I knew I was going to feel worse tomorrow if I didn't start healing myself soon, but right now I just wanted to get away.

Willing my legs to go faster I grabbed my bad on the way out of the room and I nearly ran through the halls till I came across the painting that hid the way to my heads dorm room. It was great way to hide from the rest of the student body but hiding from Hermione was going to be a problem her naturally being the head girl.

For the next hour I was left in peace, agonising peace, as Hermione didn't return. It gave me enough time to get my healing books and some ingredients and lock myself in my room.

I was most of the way through re-healing my injuries when I heard the portrait door slam shut, making me wince. She was probably going to demand answers and I wasn't ready for that, but she didn't come up my stairs, she didn't even go up her own, I heard her drop her book bag and then collapse on the couch, a very unlike Hermione move.

Taking care of the last of my injuries, I decided to head down and see her. I wasn't ready to talk but I felt like I should.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** warnings cause I feel they are needed, for this chapter and the next, some 'adult situations will be happening so if you don't want to read I suggest skipping, but if you're reading this story I guess you wanted something like this.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own harry potter.

_Hermione_

I was giving up, today had officially ran my emotions dry sadly nearly each of my problems had to do with Draco.

First I was angry with him because he wasn't taking this head by thing seriously, then he scared me to death in the insane plummet on the quiditch pitch, and then he made me chase him all over the school! Then he scared me again nearly dying letting go of that pole, and the mysterious injuries that he wouldn't tell me about! It wasn't just him though, when I walked through school kids would hush and stare in what I think was awe. It was a lot of unwanted attention, I just wanted time to heal and to grieve but everyone thought I was this big hero that I wasn't.

8TH years go special privileges, they didn't monitor what we brought into the school anymore, we could also go to hogsmeed anytime we like, McGonagall just preferred that we tell her first. She was the new head of the school, no surprise there though.

This allowed me to bring a very special friend with me into the school, pulling out the bottle I collapsed on the couch and pulled off the lid. It was a magically enchanted bottle that filled up with any substance you asked for, all alcohols included. Ron had gotten it for me before we had broken up.

"Fire whisky," I muttered quietly, hopefully Draco was asleep or too scared to come out of his room to come down. Gulping down the first few mouthfuls I lounged on the couch pondering why I had decided to come back. I mean of course I wanted to officially finish my education but with all the social politics I wasn't so sure it had been a good idea. And that was another thing my brain just couldn't shut up! I was always over thinking things, like this morning when I realised I had feelings for that ferret, I had thought about it for about an hour before I decided on what I was feeling, I couldn't just feel!

Groaning I gulped some more down hoping to shut out the noise in my brain. So what if Draco came down I didn't care anymore. Then before I knew it the bottle was empty, I peered down the top and shrugged and just ordered some more.

_Draco_

As I descended the stairs I came upon a sight that I just didn't know what to make of. Hermione was lounging on the couch with a bottle half empty in her hand, and from the looks and smells of things it was not a school friendly substance, but who cared they were 8th years they could do what the hell they wanted.

I was about to just turn around and go back up the stairs and leave her too it when she spotted me.

"Draco," she drawled, apparently that was not her first bottle, that or she was a serious light weight.

"Hermione," a smirk crossed my face, "aren't you a picture." I said wondering what she would do in her state.

"Oh shut up and come have a drink." She said still lying on the couch while holding the bottle in the air, clearly offering.

I was about to decline when I changed my mind grabbed the bottle and took a long pull. Today had sucked, yes I had got the snitch but no one cared about that, and I wasn't going to think of all the injuries that I had attained.

Sitting on the floor leaning against the couch opposite the one Hermione was on I took another swig and handed the bottle back to her.

She gulped the rest down in one fowl swoop, huh, she must have a shitty day to. I was about to go and get another bottle that I had in my room when I heard Hermione mutter something to the bottle. I thought she was just drunk but the bottle filled back up all by itself.

"That's a neat bottle you have their Granger," I said grabbing the bottle and poring the liquid down my throat. It burning like always but it was becoming numb, just like any pain from my injuries.

Handing the bottle back I tripped and fell down onto the floor beside Hermione's couch. Laughing she took a swig before handing the bottle back.

"so what has you so…" I trailed off and laughed as I forgot what I was going to say. A giggle erupted from Hermione as I tried to remember.

"I was going to ask…" I started again as drunk from the bottle "what has youuuuuuuuu so dowwwwwwwn." I drawled out the syllables that sounded funny and laughed with Hermione when I realised what I was doing.

"You want to know something," she said as she took the bottle back, it just kept refilling so there was no way to tell how much we had consumed "I can't even remember!" she said collapsing into a fit of laughter.

We lay there for a while drinking before she sat up and looked down at me, "You know what," she said a grin crossing her face "I think we should play truth or dare."

I laughed at the choice of such a muggle game but agreed, "You know, I think a few more players would be fun." I said getting up with only a little help from the couch.

"I'll go get Ginny and Luna." She said happily, she obviously felt up to the challenges of played as she bounded up from the couch.

"I'll go get Blaise." I said, I didn't really feel like having to many people, plus Blaise was really about my only friend her at the school.

We went our separate ways to go and collect the new players, Blaise would love it, I knew he had a secret crush on Ginny, this was a perfect opportunity for him. Hermione and I each had a bottle of whisky that we were going to demand each player drink before they entered our rooms.

Quietly I went down to the dungeons and into the Slytherin common rooms. Almost perfectly Blaise had fallen asleep in one of the arm chairs in front of the fire.

"Blaise!" I whispered non to quietly in his ear.

He jumped his eyes flying open, he flew out of the chair rounding to find me cracking up, trying to be quiet.

He glared at me but smiled when I offered the bottle of whisky, "Hermione and I," I started but I swaggered and nearly face planted which caused me to fall into another fit of laughter.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked me inbetween his own laughter.

"Not enough" I said smiling I tried again "Hermione and I are going to play…" I trailed off trying to remember the name of the game, "truth or Dare!" I said happily as I remembered "wanna come play?" I asked as he started gulping down the drink. I saw he was on the fence about it so I pulled my winning card.

"Ginny is going to be there." I said with a grin as he headed towards the door clearly ready to play.

_Hermione_

I practically ran into the Gryffindor common room and up to the 7th year's room. I opened the door to find only 3 beds filled, not a lot of students had come back apparently.

I searched for the one with red head and smiled when I found her. I tried not to make any noise as I climbed up onto her bed, covering her mouth with my own.

We were best friends with benefits, she thought her brother was a complete idiot for dumping me but was just as happy that now we could mess around without feeling guilty.

Her eyes opened slowly, still groggy from sleep, but once she saw me and felt me she happily returned my kiss.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a voice barely audible, "Oh my god, your drunk!" she laughed as quietly as she could as she smelt the whisky on me.

I placed a shaky finger to my lips, trying to hold in my laughter, I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of her room. She managed to grab a robe to cover her very nearly naked body on our way.

As we got back down in the common room I handed her one of the two bottles I had in my hand while whispering needlessly, "Draco and I are going to play truth and dare," a smile brightened my face as she started chugging down the bottle, she wasn't allowed to bring alcohol so she was very happy when I said I would supply her along with me.

"Blaise will be there." I said as I felt her reluctance to leave the warm common room. She had a crush on the guy, had since 2 years ago and no matter how hard I prodded her, she never made a move. But that didn't matter now the information was all she needed to make her run with me down to the Ravenclaw common room.

Thankfully Luna was always roaming the halls this time of night and I didn't have to try and remember the password. She didn't need any prodding or explanation as I offered the other bottle I had been carrying.

We ran back to my common room, trying to keep quiet.

**Authors note: **Next chapter is the game, if you want any Dare's or truths to be used feel free to tell me! I'll happily put them in if I can. Any one excited? I am.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter the lovely J.K Rowling does.

RATING: MA

_Okay I'm going kind of crazy, I would Love it if you guys could review. PLEASE! I would even accept flames at this point. I know pretty desperate right. Anyway you probably want the story not my rabble. There will be some Dramione goodness in this chapter but they're drunk! So don't take their actions to seriously ;) Lemons in later chapters if I feel inclined (I could always be persuaded.) _

_Draco_

Blaise and I had just entered the common room when Hermione, a very flushed Ginny and Luna burst through the portrait whole, giggling uncontrollable.

The drunk Hermione said "Hi Honey, I'm hooooommmmeeee." she only just got out the last syllable before collapsing in laughter along with Ginny. Luna just finished off the bottle in her hand and walked over to Blaise studying him closely. I laughed at Hermione's actions, I was in for and interesting night.

"Who's ready to play?" I asked a smiling happily, this was going to be fun.

"I am," said a dreamy Luna

"Me too!" said a quickly becoming drunk Ginny

Blaise chuckled closely watching Ginny while also sneaking glances at Luna "Count me in."

Laughing I collapsed on the floor, legs spread beside Hermione who sat next to Ginny. Luna sat cross legged between Blaise and I, Blaise naturally taking the open seat beside Ginny.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked evilly.

"I have an idea!" said Ginny placing her empty bottle in the middle of our very shabby circle "I spin this then whoever it lands on is up!" she said obviously happy with her plan.

"Okay." I drawled "Spin it."

She reached forward and spun the bottle, which landed on Luna.

"Truth or Dare Luna?" she asked.

"Truth please." Luna said as Hermione gave her a bottle full of Whisky.

"I'll be nice," Ginny started "Is the guy you like in the room?" she said with an evil smile, something told me she already knew the answer but the question was out and I looked at Luna to find she was actually blushing! She gave a quick nod before hurriedly reaching forward and spinning the bottle. God I hoped that it was Blaise and not me, or it could be one of the girls… I wouldn't put it past Luna.

It landed on Hermione.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare!" she said obviously not particularly caring in her current state.

Luna giggled, "Kiss Ginny." I saw a not so obvious wink from Luna to Hermione. Something was going on there.

I thought that Hermione was about to refuse but instead she leaned over and almost teasingly kissed Ginny. I had a sneaky suspicion this had something to do with Blaise. I saw a glint of jealousy in his eyes as he hungrily watched the action.

Grabbing a nearby bottle I started to drink, "come on guys, hurry up." I said starting to get bored, drinking from the bottle I missed the suspicious look that passed between Blaise, Ginny and Luna.

A laughing Hermione spun the bottle which landed Blaise.

"Truth or dare?" asked Hermione happily.

"Truth" he said obviously still a little nervous, I passed him my bottle maybe it would loosen him up a little bit.

"Do you like Ginny?" she asked grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Blaise grinned a million dollar grin taking a long drink from the bottle.

"Yep" he said with pride laughing at the shocked look on Ginny's face.

Blaise spun the bottle which landed back on Hermione.

"Truth or dare?" he asked with and evil look crossing his face, he obviously had something planed either way.

She laughed "You have to ask? Dare!" she said chugging down the last bit out of a bottle.

"I dare you to sit in Draco's lap for the rest of the game." He said as his evil look turned into a full on evil grin. Payback apparently.

A small smile played at the edge of my mouth, I was drunk and about to have a very pretty woman sit in my lap, it was my night!

The very drunk Hermione crawled over and placed herself quiet happily I might add in-between my legs, leaning against my chest.

"There, okay my turn!" she said happily as she spun the bottle swinging around to land on Luna.

"Truth or Dare darling?" she asked.

"I think a dare this time please." Giggled a now drunk Luna. Hermione held up a hand and gestured for Luna to come closer so she could whisper in her ear.

"I dare you to grab Ginny and attack Blaise, I want to see kissing!" she whispered just low enough that the drunk Blaise didn't hear. I did though and I was laughing my head off as Luna went over to Ginny and whispered something in her ear before they both launched themselves at Blaise and pinned him down on the floor, Ginny smashing her mouth against his as Luna helped hold him down.

Blaise stopped fighting soon enough and Luna let go, but he quickly reached out and grabbed her hand. Ginny moved away and started to kiss down his jaw, apparently the game forgotten. He pulled Luna in for a kiss and it just escalated from there. I didn't pay much attention from there on because I was to involved with the women still sitting in my lap. I started trailing kisses up her neck while slowly moving my hands under her shirt.

She giggled and moved her neck to expose more to me, her hands came up and took hold of my hair. Any thought of caution had gone to the wind long ago, all there was, was the heat, the touch and sensations that were clouding my senses.

When I breathed in all I could smell was her, her sweet shampoo and her spicy perfume. When I opened my eyes all I could see was her, her flawless skin and her deep brown eyes. All I could feel was her soft skin. In that moment she was my whole world.

She turned around and straddled my legs pushing me down until I laid on the floor, even the drunk Hermione was bossy. Her hands slipped under my shirt, bringing the material up as well. She tore the shirt off before crashing her mouth to mine.

_Hermione_

I didn't care that we were in the middle of our common room with Blaise, Luna and Ginny just over there, all I cared about was him, how he tasted when our mouths met, how he felt as I ran my hands up his chest and how he smelt of mystery. All I wanted to do was get caught up in him and loose myself, and that's what I did. Pulling away from his face I sat up just long enough to unbutton my shirt and throw it away before my need for him consumed me again bringing me back down and touching him everywhere I could.

I felt his hands sneak behind my back just before he rolled us over, allowing him to remove my bra.

He quickly removed all other pieces of clothing before muttering a contraceptive spell.

He did things to my body that I couldn't even begin to comprehend in my state, feelings running through my body like flame, all I was a where of was the feeling of his lips on mine and his body pressing against me.

_AUTHORS NOTE: Okay I'm a tease I know. But like I said if I feel like it. I might do a proper lemon in later chapters. If you want me to do a chapter on Blaise Ginny and Luna tell me, I'll happily oblige otherwise next chapter is on what little story line I have. Okay I realise that the chapter was a bit rushed, I'll see if I can improve on that next time. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Warnings: **little bit of swearing. References to adult situations.

**Authors Note: **Hey I want to seriously thank DarkCrystal634, you stopped me from going insane. Thank you for the review! I did say this would be story line but… we'll see how it turns out. Okay I only just realised that it would in fact be winter there at this time, don't blame me though please! I live in Australia and over summer it's always hot so I just assumed… just uh go with the flow?

_Hermione_

I woke up with a pounding head ach, it was light at least and warm, I was underneath a blanket. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the roof of the… COMMON ROOM? I bolted upright which I immediately regretted as my head swam.

As my head started to settle down a few things hit me, 1 I was not alone under the blanket, 2 Blaise, Ginny and Luna were all passed out under a blanket of their own and 3 I WAS NAKED! Completely 100% naked, next to an also completely naked…Draco…Malfoy.

"Oh, my, god." I breathed as some of the events of last night hit me, "Oh my god!" I said a bit louder startling Draco who started to wake up. I quickly stood up using the blanket to cover me as I ran up my stairs and into my room, locking the door behind me.

Throwing the blanket on the floor I ran to my closet, I had had enough of this school, it was the weekend I didn't have to stay on school grounds. I quickly did a spell for my head ache. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and through on a silk green shirt, grabbing my purse and wand on the way out I slipped past the still sleeping triplet and thankfully Draco was nowhere to be seen.

I hurried through the halls, it was still early enough that not many students were awake yet, admittedly the one student I passed did give my clothes a strange look but I didn't care. I was going to the place where the world made sense, home.

_Draco _

My head pounded as I watched her rush up the stairs and into her room. I didn't remember what happened exactly after I went and got Blaise it was all kind of a blur. Sitting up I realised that I was completely naked with nothing covering me what so ever. I slowly tried to get up but that just hurt my head so I decided to just sit there for a bit. Then luck seemed to favour me my wand was right beside me! I cast the spell that got rid of the hangover thank god, and stood up.

Upon standing I saw Blaise, happily asleep with both Ginny and Luna passed out on either side of him, that devil.

I silently laughed at my best friends actions, he was just asking for trouble. I followed Hermione's actions and headed up to my own room, thank god it was the weekend because if we had had classes today could have been extremely awkward. Grabbing some clothes I heard Hermione quietly close her door before leaving the common room all together, I had a feeling I was not going to see her for a while.

Shaking it off I headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, heading for a blissful shower that would hopefully make me forget all my problems.

By the time I had finished in the bathroom, Ginny and Luna had both left, Blaise on the other hand was lounging on one of the couches seemingly unperturbed by the fact that he was still not wearing any clothes.

Towel drying my hair I walked over to a pile of clothes in the corner, "I see your still here." I said trying to get a feeling of what mood he was in.

"Mmmm" was all I got in reply, spotting his pants from last night I chucked them at him,

"If you're going to stick around at least put on some pants dude, we're close, but we're not that close." I said chuckling as he quickly slid the pants on, apparently he had been un-a where that he hadn't been wearing anything.

"I'm going down to breakfast," I said as I checked the time, making sure that the dining hall was open "feel free to stick around or leave, I don't mind." I said as I slipped on my shoes "but try to be fully dressed if your still here when I get back." My trade mark Malfoy smirk spreading across my face as I slipped through the portrait hole.

I stayed to the side of the hall, not that there were that many students to begin with, but it was sort of a habit by now to keep a low profile, the moment I was noticed something bad always came after.

The hall had a few bleary eyed students here and there but it was mostly empty, so I took a seat near the end of the Slytherin table and started to load my plate.

You could never go hungry here which to me was a godsend, another punishment I was forced to endure at home, though not as nearly as harsh as the beatings. There was always Dobby after all, he was always bringing me food and healing potions when he could, until Potter set him free, I mean yes I was sort of happy that he had gotten his dream but that meant the next 2 years while I learned to cope were hell.

I ate until I was stuffed, mostly healthy stuff though, I grabbed two blueberry muffins for later on my way out and headed back up to the dorm wondering if Blaise was still going to be there.

_Hermione_

Once I was outside the castle my mood significantly lightened, it was a beautiful sunrise as I made the walk down to the hogsmeed aperation point.

I didn't see a sole the entire way down which I was grateful for, I needed time to think. My parents would be happy to see me, I knew that, but if they were going to ask why I decided to come I was screwed I was a horrible liar when it came to them.

Walking through Hogsmeed I decided to stop in for breakfast at the hogshead, I mean they didn't have the best range but it was still food, and I was starting to get seriously hungry.

As I ordered and sat down at a table my mind started to recall some of the events of yesterday and of course last night.

I remembered clearly up until I entered the common room latish and started drinking. I remembered Draco coming down from his room, he had looked better than I had last seen him at least, but that was another thing I still didn't know about, his injuries. If he had been injured on the quiditch pitch he would have just gone to Madam Pomphrey but he hadn't yet he had obviously been in pain. I didn't get it, there was something missing and I hated it when I didn't know something.

Then the biggest problem what had happened last night, obviously something had happened between Draco and I. Who was I kidding we had slept together, there was no hiding from it, we had been drunk, but I was making excuses. I couldn't remember actions but I remembered the feelings, his smell and his taste.

My fingers unconsciously came up to my lips as I remembered kissing him, I was so confused, was I mad at him for not telling me about his injuries? Was I worried for his health? Did I regret what had happened last night? I didn't know, thankfully a waiter came over with my food and one non-alcoholic butter bear.

Eating something definitely helped me to feel better, even just visiting this place helped, all those memories of the easy days just Harry, Ron and I finding trouble. But life had become much more complicated now, safer yes but more complicated.

Finishing my meal I paid and left, quickly hurrying to the aperation point so I could go home.

My mother was still in her night gown when I unlocked the backdoor and spotted her in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea.

"Hey mum." I said as I took a seat at the small table we kept in the kitchen.

"Hermione! Oh what a lovely surprise, how are you?" she asked as she sat across from me a smile crossing her face. I loved spending time with my parents, ever since I had brought them back from Australia and gave them their memories back I could never get angry at them, though they still thought that I shouldn't have done it they knew that it was for the best.

"I'm okay I guess, just there's a lot of drama going on at school I just needed a break that's all." I said as I fell into the nice feeling of being back.

"Oh well you know we are always happy to have you visit, do you want to talk about it or go shopping? Shopping is always a good way to forget life's problems, we can visit that book shop you like down town. Or we could go to Diagon ally if you want to I don't mind." She offered as she got up and started on the dishes, leaving me to think about it. When I was younger hated any kind of shopping that wasn't book shopping but recently I had also discovered that clothes shopping wasn't so bad either.

Grinning I got up and helped mum with the dishes, "Shopping sounds awesome." I said.

_Draco_

The blessing that was Blaise was nowhere to be seen when I reached my dorm, he had even cleaned up, there was no evidence of last night at all, he had thrown out the bottles and folded the blankets, which I was definitely going to get one of the house elf's to wash.

With a whole day stretched out before me with nothing to do I got out my homework and started on the charms essay that admittedly wasn't due until next month, but I had nothing to do and I did not fell like reading.

I might have been putting off thinking about what had happened last night. I kept moving through my work until I ran out of things to work on, it was about 3 in the afternoon and I had nothing to do. Looking around I studied my surroundings anything but face what I had been putting off all day, Hermione.

I was going to have to talk to her at some point but before that could happen I was going to have to face the actual events.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, truthfully I didn't know what to think before yesterday I would never have dreamt that I could have shagged Hermione of all people but now, it had happened and I wasn't sure if I was revolted or hungry for more.

I didn't believe that bullshit my farther had preached when I was younger about muggle borns anymore, because it was just that a load of shit. She was the brightest which of our age and that's all that mattered not her blood, but it was hard to get over old prejudices, yes the war changed a lot, in fact it changed nearly everything, the way of life as I had known it was over, I was 18 in two months I would never have to go back to the manor again, but that didn't help me now, I still had to decide on what I was feeling.

I stood up, but that was just it, I was thinking not feeling, I was over analysing it, I just had to take my mind off it and the answer would come to me, so I grabbed my broom and my robes and headed down to the pitch for some practice. I needed to make sure I could fly properly anyway, I mean what would happen if I got on my broom next practice and my injuries were too much to handle? No I needed to practice it would also clear my head and for once let my heart decide.

_Hermione_

Shopping was the miracle I had been hoping for, it was just the distraction I needed to clear my head of Draco Malfoy. As my mum had promised we went to my favourite muggle book shop where she left me to go and do some grocery shopping, I got a lot of new reading material that I was very happy about, mostly romance novels.

The clothes shopping was also brilliant, even just spending time with my mum, it was great, I had missed this, the simple magic and care free life.

I was now sitting on a bench outside the house watching the sun go down, it was spectacular just like the sunrise, and finally I faced what I had been avoiding thinking of, Draco.

Yes I knew that I felt something for him the minute we had met up at the heads compartment on the train into Hogwarts, but I hadn't been sure so I had waited, waited until something changed, and it had, Draco had changed and I had decided that yes I liked him but I was going to see how he felt before I made a move, if I ever got there. Then there was the last quiditch match where I had nearly had a heart attack as he plummeted towards the ground, before getting smashed out of the sky by that idiot Hufflepuff. Normally I had nothing against them but when he had hit Draco I was surged with a feeling of rage, it took all the will I had to not go and punch him.

But then last night had happened, stupidly I had gotten drunk, and then obviously he had followed my lead, then that stupid idea of truth or dare and then…

I knew that it was not the best way to start a relationship if I went in that direction but it could also

Completely ruin the friendship that had started up between us, not that he was any less of a git but still.

I was so confused, I continued to watch the sun disappear behind the far off hills, I would have to either send an owl to McGonagall or head back soon, getting up I decided to face it and go back. I said good bye to my mother and farther and apperated back to Hogsmeed this was going to be a very long night.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: please R&R it makes my day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.

AUTHORS NOTE: reading back it is a little, okay a lot OOC sorry about that but my writing kind of takes a life of its own. Normal sized chapter this time round guys, thankfully.

_Draco_

Flying around made everything clearer, I had always loved flying, it gave me a sense of freedom, I would never have to touch the ground again if I didn't want to. I flew until the sun started to go down which was when I decided just to sit and watch from my broom. I sat there on my broom in the middle of the pitch high above the ground and finally my heart told me what I wanted.

Her I wanted her, it didn't matter that only days ago I we had only just started becoming friends. It didn't matter that I was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor all that mattered was that I wanted to spend time with her, to be there for her, I didn't want to die anymore, in fact I didn't want to be anywhere that she wasn't.

The fact that we had shagged wasn't an issue it was a drunken mistake, but I didn't regret it, hopefully it meant that she bottom line found me attractive and that I could work with.

With the sun quickly going down I flew back to the locker rooms and got changed. I managed to get back to the castle just as the last rays of sun disappeared. Dinner was just beginning as I ducked in to grab something to eat. I got a few hateful glares as per usual but there wasn't that many students so I just ate quickly and left where I ran into Hermione.

_Hermione _

I had just entered the castle when I saw him come out of the dining hall.

"Hermione." My name slipped from his lips as a look of surprise spread across his face. At least he obviously didn't hate me.

"Hey." Was all I could manage in response, we stood their awkwardly until he broke the silence, "so are you heading back up to the dorm or..." he trailed off as a couple of first years came rushing past, giggling until they spotted the heads watching them where they immediately ran into the dining room to escape.

Letting out a small laugh I cleared my throat before replying "yeah I'm heading back up to the dorm."

His gaze focused on me again and he gave me a small smile before following me up the stair cases. We made small talk on the way up, but you could tell that we were both avoiding the conversation we were going to have, I was glad in a way, if any shouting occurred it would be out of range of the rest of the student body.

Our dorm was on the 7th floor, behind a portrait of the founders, they were all standing in front of their house symbol and while they didn't particularly like each other they all got along.

Once I was in the common room I collapsed on the couch and took of my shoes, it had been a long day. Draco put his bag and now apparent broom up in his room before joining me in the sitting room.

"So," he said as the silence stretched on.

"So" I replied not really wanting to be the one who started the conversation.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, he seemed just as nervous as I did and that was just weird we were talking about Draco Malfoy!

"I guess we need to talk," he said thankfully starting the conversation before I had too.

"Yes we do but." I paused studying him, I just didn't know what to make of the situation, it didn't help that I was still confused "how about we start by deciding on what we are going to do about um…" I trailed off seeing his amused expression.

"What?" I asked sounding very defensive, I was trying!

"I'm sorry it's just you sound like you've never…" he stopped as the realisation hit him, "This has never happened to you before!?" he exclaimed his eyes widening.

"Um…" I suddenly didn't know what to say, did everyone get into a situation like this and I was just too much of a prude to know about it?

He was just being prick, I got annoyed, "not everyone is irresponsible you know." I shot at him.

He held up his hands as a sign of surrender.

"Look I was just surprised that's all," he said lowering his hands as my glare started to ebb "we were drunk and we made a choice that's all there is too it okay?" he said.

"So we just forget?" I asked him, truthfully I was out of my league here, this wasn't my area of expertise I knew a lot of things but when it came to physical relationships I was far from an expert.

"If you want to," he said, almost reluctantly, something was amiss, but I put it out of mind.

"Okay, please don't tell anyone what happened," I pleaded, I didn't not need this to become a cause for gossip.

"Yeah, sure of course." He said clearly he agreed with me on that one at least. The matter addressed the conversation dropped but something wasn't being said, I knew it, he knew it but we couldn't bring ourselves to say anything.

"Um...uh..." I didn't know what I wanted to ask him and I was about to make some excuse to escape to my room when suddenly he stood up and strode over to me.

"Tell me you feel nothing," he almost asked but before I could ask him what he was going on about he crashed his lips to mine. His hand slipped around my neck and held me there, his tongue brushing across my lips asking for admittance.

I surprised both of us when I granted it and opened my mouth to him. It was more than that though, it was an admittance of feelings that had remained hidden to me until that moment.

I wanted him, and that was when my brain finally shut down, my heart decided it had, had enough and took over, letting me for the first time in my life (sober) to just feel. My hands found their way into his hair as he pulled me up beside him.

His arm snuck around my waist holding me to him, he pulled back long enough to take a breath before I crashed my lips back to his showing him I wanted this, I wanted him.

His mouth on mine was wonderful, I didn't need anything else in that moment, just him. I smiled as I realised that for the first time in my life my choice was simple all I had to do was to choose him.

I pulled back just enough to look up into his eyes, he had a smile on his face just like I did, I hadn't planned it but I liked him and that's all I needed to know.

"I can't," a look of worry and hurt crossed his face as I smiled at him, "To answer your question I can't tell you that I don't feel anything."

Understanding dawned on his face as I finished talking "I feel a lot actually."

He just smiled and kissed me again, not fierce or persistent just sweet loving and caring. Telling me he felt the same way.


End file.
